1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club head and more particularly, to a golf club head which is made of a fiber-reinforced plastic.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, golf club heads have been made of various materials, such as a fiber-reinforced plastic, metal or the like. This is because heads for a wood-type golf club are typically made of wood, such as persimmon, and such wood resources are becoming exhausted, an at the same time, production techniques have made remarkable progress.
A golf club head made of a fiber-reinforced plastic is generally designed to lower the center of gravity of the overall club head by using a body which is hollow inside, or which has a light-weight foamed plastic material filled therein, or by using a sole plate secured to the sole of the body and made of aluminum or brass which has a specific gravity greater than that of the fiber-reinforced plastic.
As described above, when the center of gravity of the club head is lowered by using such a sole plastic material with a large specific gravity, the weight of the club head is concentrated at a position away from the impact point which a golf ball is hit, and as a result, a rotating force is produced about the impact point to cause backspin on the ball, and this backspin results in decreasing the distance of the flight of the ball.
Furthermore, a conventional club head made of a fiber-reinforced plastic, was designed to have a thicker club face (thickness is between 7 and 12 mm) to resist the deformation of the club face upon impact with a golf ball, but inevitably the thickness of the remainder of the club head had to be thinner (the thickness is between 3 and mm). A club head having such a construction has the disadvantage that the thinner area of the remainder of the club head other than the club face is easy to deform upon impact with a golf ball and due to this deformation of the thinner area, the impact energy can not be efficiently transmitted to the golf ball, and as a result, the distance of flight of the ball is not increased. It also has the disadvantage that the sweet spot will become smaller because the weight is concentrated on the thicker club face. Furthermore, the sole plate rusts easily because it is a metal material, and a players' miss-shot ratio is high because of poor sliding of the sole plate and possible mishitting.